


Rotten Flowers

by Pomfry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Hashirama, Dont touch people he cares about, Gen, Possessive Hashirama, kinda anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: There’s whispers in the forests, rumors murmured from ear to ear.The plants come alive,a Nara says to an Yamanaka.They take you and drag you away.Beware the forests,the Hatake tell their children,beware the plants.





	Rotten Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> My first time writing for Naruto! And it will probably be my last.
> 
> I just...wanted to give something to such an amazing author, so I did!
> 
> Kat, you are such an awesome person and a fantastic writer. Sorry I've been too timid to comment!

There’s whispers in the forests, rumors murmured from ear to ear.

 _The plants come alive,_ a Nara says to an Yamanaka. _They take you and drag you away._

 _Beware the forests,_ the Hatake tell their children, _beware the plants._

The wind passes the warnings along in an act of kindness, lets it swirl around the shinobis’ ears, rustles the leaves not being controlled.

 _Fear the plants_ , the wind hisses, _stay aware._

The Senju don’t hear it. The Uchiha doesn’t either.

They both should have.

 

\--

 

Hashirama is by all means a cheerful person. He’s bright and laughs and grins and tries so hard to keep his loved ones close.

His Mokuton is dangerous, though. Makes the enemies pause because with a flick of his wrist he can make trees sprout where you stand, with a touch of will he can kill your crops.

Hashirama can create and destroy but he doesn't dare use it as those opposite on the battlefield think he will.

He has to set a good example for his brother after all, make sure that Tobirama knows what to do. A genius his brother may be, but Hashirama knows, better than most, just what one will turn to when they don't know better, when they're desperate and angry.

A girl with her insides hanging on a tree a year ago can attest to that.

(She was an assassin, come to kill Tobirama, come to take his little brother away. She had come to destroy that glimmer of intelligence, to dye silver hair red, and Hashirama had lost it. He'd thrown his chakra into his Mokuton, fury a fire in his blood and fear like an open wound in his mind, and a tree had sprouted, grown within seconds, and she'd had no time to get away. The branches followed and wrapped her up and did what she wanted to do to Hashirama’s precious little brother, and Hashirama had smiled and brushed a hand over Tobirama’s hair as blood stained the ground outside.

Nobody hurts his precious people.

Nobody.)

Tobirama is six and a terror on the training grounds, but Hashirama is older still and had just lost two of his brothers. He escapes to the river but makes the trees, the flowers tell him constantly that his brother is safe.

He meets a boy with long black hair and black eyes and Hashirama smiles as the boy tells him his name is Madara.

(The trees tell him Madara is Madara Uchiha and that he wants peace. Hashirama decides that peace sounds nice.

 _Tobirama will be safe,_ he thinks, and something fierce and determined takes root in his chest.

Tobirama will be safe.)

“Hi,” Hashirama says, excited and happy, “my name's Hashirama!”

Madara smiles, just a little. It's a sad thing to see, and Hashirama wonders if he's just as tired. “Nice to meet you.”

Hashirama grabs a rock and remembers the times he skipped rocks with Itama and Kawarama and Tobirama. He smiles even wider and asks, “Do you want to learn how to skip a rock?”

 

\--

 

The trees listen to Hashirama. The flowers wrap their stems around assassins, and when he gets there he shoves windflower down their throat and watches as they die.

Hashirama doesn't like meaningless death. But if it's to protect his precious people, his _brother?_

Hashirama is more than happy to dirty his hands so that Tobirama doesn't have to more than he already has.

It's all in the details, Hashirama thinks as Touka ruffles Tobirama's hair with a laugh that's more of a cackle. Killing a shinobi who wants to kill his family -

Well. Hashirama thinks that getting blood over his spy flowers is worth it.

(Vines droop from the trees, so close to grabbing his brother and Touka, and he waves it off.)

 

\--

 

“My cousin got killed,” Madara says, something wretched in his face, and Hashirama pauses in listening to the bark he's leaning against.

“What,” he demands, and Madara nods, collapsing on the ground with a rough sigh as he runs his hands through his hair.

“Father,” the words get stuck in his throat. “Father sent her on a secret mission and she got delivered to the front gates with blood on her clothes and poison in her stomach.”

Hashirama sits beside him, mulling over the woman he had killed just yesterday when she tried to sneak up on Hashirama. “What did she look like?”

Madara smiles, exhausted in a way that Hashirama completely understands. “She had short hair and my nose. She was the daughter of my mother's brother.”

Hashirama nods sharply. She was going to kill him.

“With peace,” he starts, staring out on the river, “We won't have to lose anyone again.”

 _Tobirama, Tobirama,_ he thinks, and his brother's name is a tattoo against his heart.

Madara leans into his, face shadowed with grief. “Yeah,” he says, whisper soft, and Hashirama wraps an arm that was covered in blood yesterday around his friend and comes to the conclusion that Madara is one of his precious people, too.

The grass wraps around Madara’s ankle and tightens, just a bit.

Madara is his now. No take backs.

 

\--

 

Tobirama is following him.

Hashirama smiles at his brother's diligence in following orders and doesn't meet up with Madara, instead going to a clearing nearby and starting to train.

If Father knew he was meeting with an Uchiha then Hashirama would lose his head.

Tobirama stands in the trees and the bushes tell Hashirama that he looks relieved.

Hashirama smiles, wide and true as he springs into another kata.

Father doesn't find out, and all is well.

 

\--

 

 _Danger,_ shrieks the trees three days later, and Hashirama throws himself into the air, anxiously asking for word on his brother's condition.

 _Fine,_ assures the roses he had given Tobirama the day before.

 _Madara,_ shrills the trees, and Hashirama’s heart turns cold as stone.

“Where,” he demands flatly, and the branches change direction.

 _River, river,_ urges the leaves. _Father upset._

A touch of chakra, a smidgen of will, and a tree bursts to life between Madara and his father. A little boy who can only be Izuna blinks, a little confused, and Hashirama leaps onto Tajima Uchiha, teeth bared.

“You don't _touch_ them, do you understand me,” he roars, and his boyish voice breaks, not threatening at all, but the plants shiver and lean closer and poison flowers spring to life.

“Hashirama,” Madara breathes, pulling Izuna behind him, and without a word a dome of wood rises around them, shielding them from what is to come.

“They're _mine!_ Not yours, _mine!”_ And how true that is. Hashirama’s precious people are _his,_ completely and truly, and the thought of anyone laying a hand on them makes him want to scream with rage.

A spike of wood emerges from the ground, fast and unstoppable, and Tajima lies dead on the forest floor in Hashirama’s domain.

He gets off his friend's father and the dome slides away. Madara stares at him, eyes wide, and Izuna is pressed against his side.

“Madara,” he says, relieved and so so thankful that his friend is okay, and takes a step forward.

Madara takes a step back, looking as though he's never seen Hashirama before. “What did you do?”

Hashirama tilts his head, feeling dread build in his gut. “I protected you?” He's not certain why Madara looks gutted and Izuna starts to cry.

He only protected them.

Hashirama smiles cheerfully. “You can come home with me,” he offers, and immediately loves the idea. All of his precious people in one place? That would be _awesome._

Madara shakes his head, opening his mouth and closing it in horror. “Hashirama, Father was only scolding me for slacking off on my training,” he says, voice strained, and Hashirama looks back at the corpse.

He frowns. “Huh.” He shrugs. “Too late now! Do you want to come home with me?”

Madara shakes his head and turns away. “No,” he says, and starts to run away.

Hashirama’s frown darkens, and the branches grab Izuna.

They miss Madara, but that's okay. Madara will come for his brother soon anyways.

 

\--

 

Madara doesn't. He declares war where there had only been skirmishes, and Hashirama's dreams of peace were shattered. Izuna, living with Hashirama still, smiles thinly with triumph.

Hashirama goes out on the battlefield and he _wins._

He drives the Uchiha back and back and Madara is never there when he's fighting.

“Where is Madara,” he asks the grass, and it stirs for a minute.

 _West,_ it responds sleepily, and Hashirama nods and runs West.

He finds Madara in a war meeting. He rolls his eyes good naturally and brings up his Mokuton.

Flowers wrap around Madara's ankles and drag him towards Hashirama, and he grins as he grabs his friend, running for it the moment he does.

Madara's flailing, hitting him in the nose and cursing up a storm as the Uchiha chase after them. Hashirama scoffs and with each step he makes trees spring up behind him, blocking the path.

He makes off with Madara in the middle of the day and the war ends.

He still doesn't return him. Or Izuna.

He creates a forest around his home and makes it a prison.

Tobirama looks at him as though he's terrified of him, now, when Hashirama is eighteen and the forest has been up for years now. As does everyone else.

Hashirama smiles and smiles and doesn't let anyone go.

 

\--

 

The Senju and the Uchiha should have heeded the warnings.

The wind never gave it to them, though, so how could they know?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
